DC Universe: Rise of the Phoenix
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: A monstly Green Lantern Hal Jordan Story:JLA,Green Lanterns,Sinestro,Darkseid,the War of Light,and the birth of a new Phoenix.will the Force's new host bring death or save the universe? xover with x-men sorta, and my Blackdragon and Extremes.che 10&11 up
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Hope you'll like it, altought it's just at the beginning -but, my word, is already entirely written inside my notebooks....:) - ok, the story is inspired by runs of the last couple of years. It doesn't follows continuty, but it simple rewites to feet my whishes. Not exactly a x-over with X-men, but there will be a xovers in the future, and you'll see what I mean when you'll read the next chapters... have fun and submit a lot of reviews!

* * *

PROLOGUE

_My dear Jean, where are you? _A voice calls like from nowhere, a place outside time and spice, that exists everywhere and every when, in the same time and place in past, present and future as well. This place is called the White Hot Room, and it's the home of the so called Phoenix Force and its emissaries. Suddenly, in front of the point where the voice was higher, a little phoenix of fire emerges like from nowhere, and answers to the mighty voice with a low and confused one.

"I'm not ready – she answers – At least, not yet. I'm still looking for all my missing pieces If I'd fight now, I'll lose. I could bring the end of everything that it is, and I... we can't allow this."

_But, young Phoenix, the Lanterns need you. Soon the Corps of the Dead ones will rise, and you'll have to fight side by side with the emotional spectrum, if we want to avoid the victory of the champions of death._

"Forgive me if I dare to speak, Crown, but I think there's something you need to know, something that you could find useful. Just now that I'm back here inside you, I'm feeling a presence, something… no, not something, it's someone I think I know… she is a young woman, and right now her enemy has stabbed her with his knife and is ending her life with the fire. She… she was born like me, with my same abilities, and I really think that I've already met her somewhere… I think that… my future self, the one that come back to save the X-Men, she said she was here, in the future, she was… she will be among us… or maybe she has already been one of us… I'm still so confused, I'm missing so many pieces of myself, I don't remember everything as it was... what I know for sure, is that I'm not ready to fight yet, that I still need time to recover… but I think… I hope… please, Crown, that fragment, the one that I send to Scott, it's still looking for a new host… let it save her, let her come back, so that a new Phoenix could see the light…."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and notes: see prologue.

CHAPTER ONE(of Nine)

"No, I mean, I really can't get it! I can understand sending you two here, but why me? Not that I'm happy to be back home, 'cause I'm totally cool with it, but why now? There are tons of new recruits and they are losing the chance to have me as a teacher!"

As the 3 current Lanterns of Earth walk side by side inside the sewers of Coast City, Hal and John exchange odd glances turning toward Guy: not that they don't know him, but he keeps surprising them with his modesty.

"I hate to agree with Guy, but for once I have to. Looking at this whole situation, with the Guardians that decided to send here all the 3 of us…. I have to say, Hal, I continue to ask myself why, me too…"

"Well – Hal starts as John illuminates the place a little bit more thanks to his ring, making a visual quick control of the place, concentrated and thoughtful – it must be a hell of a problem, for leaving the whole sector without guard. Whatever it is, it must be really serious…"

_[Energy signature detected 842,4 feet before Lanterns] _John's ring says at loud. Hearing that, Hal smirks, and hits with a ray of green solid energy - in the form of a pair of horns - the wall in front of them, without hesitation.

_[Energy signature reached] _the 3 rings say at the same time.

"It was about time! The guardians send us here in search of this hell of signature and what we got was just walking for hours into the sewers! People, why don't you speak? Did the cat eat your tongue? - Guy says as he follows his two team-mates inside the whole in the wall, stopping at their side – what the hell…" Right before them, they just found nothing but an egg, a gigantic egg, like it belonged to some kind of dinosaur.

"Ok people, now I really can't get it. Now the Guardians send us in search of dinosaur eggs? Why the hell did they send 3 lanterns to look after a fossil, when they could simply use one?"

As Guy is speaking, Hal goes nearer and nearer to the fossil, and looks at it, like under some kind of spell. "It's so.. so hot…"

"You mean, warm – John corrects him, the older-but-younger lantern, but, as he reaches him near the egg, he starts to look confused and, for an instant, he feels a little confused – no, you really meant hot. It's like the thing is on fire"

"Damn right…" Now, all the 3 present lanterns are in front of the object, rings ready, in its direction ready to analyze, when something happens: rays of green energy leaves the rings and reach the egg, sending it inflames, as the 3 lanterns starts to hear a mantra they all know too well… _[Power Level approaching 50%]_

"I recharged it this morning! It… it can't happen, not so soon and so rapidly! it's impossible!"

"It's happening the same thing to all of us, Guy – Hal says – it's that damn thing that absorbing our rings' energy!"

"Well, then I suggest to take all the remaining energy, kick that damn thing's ass and then…" Guy can't end his sentence, taken by surprise by the sudden disappearance of his uniform – disappearance that hits all the 3 of them – that followed 5 simple words… _[Power level 0%]_

"Ok people – Hal says few steps from the igniting thing – now we can choose between two possibilities: we can leave and run or we can stay here, see what happens and, rings or not rings, we can fight."

"Please, Jordan. Don't tell me you are afraid of this thing. After all, we all are lanterns, or are you finally going to give me the possibility to show the world who's really the best between us?"

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your eternal dilemma, but I'm pretty sure that the thing is gonna see the light…" As John is still speaking, they all witness the egg going into pieces, breaking in front of them in thousand and thousand of fragments, flames all around the place, and, at the center of the destruction, where before it stand the whole egg, a blazing fire, and not a simple fire… after a couple of minutes, the flames take a clear and distinct form, the form of a creature on its knees.

"I'm not the only one seeing a naked woman on fire, am I?"

"Guy, believe me, you're definitely not the only one seeing her - As he says that, Hal in front of the woman, and gives her his hands, kneeling in front of her, to help her to stand: as he looks into her blazing eyes he clearly sees all the different kinds of emotions: she seems hurt, full of fear, physically weak, loneliness – miss, are you ok? Do you know who or where you are? Can we help you?" She doesn't answer, but, as she looks in his eyes, reluctant, after a couple of tries, she finally gives up and puts her right hand in his one, and, as they touch, something unexpected happens. _[Power level approaching 5%... 10%.... 20%... 40%... 80%... 100%... recharge complete] _As his ring starts to shin again, the flames completely disappear, and, as he sees her for what she really is, she loses her senses. "Full recharged? How the hell… how are your rings, people?" As he speaks, Hal, still in civil clothes, puts his jacket around the girl's still warm body.

"Whoever she is, she recharged all our rings. It seems that she gave us back the energy she took… and more."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, all right, ok, but last time I checked, girls don't come to life by eggs. So the problems is: who or what she or it is?"

"I have again to agree with Guy. she can seems human, but we can't be 100% that she is one of us. But I think there's a way to find out" John says as the 3 of them have already put on their uniforms.

"Monitor Room, Green Lantern here."

_['Night uncle Hal. How can I help you, old one?]_

"Roy, we need a little help from the league…"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the usual ones.

CHAPTER TWO(of Nine)

"A quick preliminary examination seems to confirm us she is not only human, but surely comes from Earth." Dr. Midnite says, in company of Ray "Atom" palmer, while inside the League's infirmary, as he continues to look at the still sleeping girl Hal Jordan brought them hours before; with them, there are now not only Jordan, but John Stewart, another one of the Hearth's lanterns, and the JLA boss, Black Canary.

"Well Midnite, I don't want to disagree with you, but I've never seen before a girl comes to life by an egg."

"She is not any girl, Green Lantern – Palmer says showing them some 3-D holo-schemes, results of the exams they did on her with a great part of the JLA computer (being Red Tornado) – she is a metha"

"Well, in this case, everything changes. Let me see…. Ok, I've never seen a metha girl comes to life by an egg." He says, correcting himself, crossed arms, as the other Lantern, Jordan, takes back his jacket form a chair and looks at the girl.

"The things is, she didn't come to life by the egg, I did a new kind of carbon 14 test, along with few medical exams, and it come out she is something like 25."

"And – palmer interrupts Midnite – I did some exams, me too, but on the fragment of the "eggs", and I discovered that it wasn't an egg, but a construct of solid energy"

"a kind of healing energy, to be more precise, the … thing was programmed to work just on the girl. We found traces of consistent traumas, already fully healed."

"What kind of traumas?" Hal asks still looking at her, at her extremely pale skin, as pale as porcelain, and, without turning to look at men he is presumably speaking with, he gently skims over her skin.

"Deadly ones – Midnite says – there are traces of something like

"Deadly ones – Midnite says – there are traces of a blade that went through her heart, and in many other vital organs. A great amount of cicatrized tissue, old broken bones. A normal person would be dead now, but, from what we can assume, the egg, whatever it was, not only healed her, but…. But we think it could have even resurrected her as well." As the scientists ends their speech, Hal is still looking at her, caressing her scapula, observing her, and in this moment he notices something he hasn't seen before.

"Did she have it before? The pendant, I mean…" Hal says, as he takes a light blue crystal pendant she is wearing around her neck between his fingers.

"Yes, she already had it when you brought her in. didn't you see it, Hal?"

"No Ray" he simply answers as again he touches the object, starting this time something: the pendant starts to glow and to burn at his caress, and, although the others try to move him away from her, it's like the "energy" doesn't allow them to, and his team-mates can only look at him, see him incorporated by the flames created by pendant, flames, energy and light that take a specific form; under their surprised eyes, a Phoenix of fire and energy appears, and soon takes in both the hero and the girl; ready to do something, they soon have to admit that it's not necessary, since the bird of prey has already come back where it belong, inside the pendant, leaving Hal and the girl exactly where they were before. Hal is surprised, even stunned, and, over, the girl is now awake, sitting on the medical table where she was, her clothes have been replaced by what it looks like some kind of uniform mixed with a hero costume: a black domino mask, long golden gloves with boots of the same color – color of the long ribbon she is wearing as belt around her his, too – and black pants and waistcoat, a waistcoat that has on the stylized symbol of a phoenix.

"Hal, man, are you all right?- John says approaching him, looking at his friend: it seems that he has just seen a ghost – what the hell happened?"

"I… I took the pendant, and, when I touched it…. I saw everything, John, and I really mean everything…. I saw every single moment of my life… and of my other lives as well… I saw all the others Hal Jordans form any other reality…."

"Then the crisis really restored the multiverse, and our Starman was right, talking about 54 different realities."

"54 different universes vibrating differently, occupying the same space. But the tree structure of the multiverse makes it vaster then what you could even imagine."The girl says, quietly, with a voice that seems to come from the land of the deads, at still closed yes, almost whispering, showing them the tree structure she told them about: a circle of 54 universes, each one of them connected in vertical with many others universes, creating a sort of tubular structure, like a net – this is something near to what the multiverse now is"

"It keeps…. changing…." As Canary speaks, everyone look deeper at the "thing" at open mouth.

"Because the multiverse never sleeps – as she says these words, she finally opens her eyes, her dark eyes, and they see she is looking at something at the centre of the structure, a human-like creature, gigantic, that keeps touching the realities – Multi Eternity never sleeps. He controls everything, he makes everything so it could go in the right way, he watches universes to die, and to come to life… he witnesses everything."

"How the hell does she know…."

"Because – she says as Hal helps her to stand again, still silent – because the place I come from is one with him."

"And where do you come from?" Palmer asks her, going nearer to her.

"The White Hot Room, he centre of the multiverse, the core of everything, the place everything comes from, the core of the Phoenix."

"And you are…"

"I am Fire. And life. And rage. Passion. Fear. Courage. Willpower. Hope. Compassion. Avarice."

"Hal, did you…."

"I did, John, I hoped I was wrong, but I did."

"mind if I ask you to tell us what you are talking about?" Black Canary says, few steps from them.

"She just referred to herself as the component of the emotional spectrum, the 7 components that, according to the prophecies, will give birth to 7 corps."

"but there are no 7 corps…"

"I know, Dinah, but, you see, according to what someone believes is written inside the Book of Oa, well, 7 corps will see the light, and, considering that the Guardians send us to investigate where she was, this is telling me it's not a coincidence"

"the trial will soon begin…" she whispers.

"What does it mean? What do you mean? Who you are?"

"I am Phoenix, and it means that I'll be judge, Jury and executioner." she says, losing her senses and ending in Hal's arms again.

"What the hell does she mean, Hal?" Palmer asks.

"I think that she was talking about the Blackest night…"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the usual ones.

CHAPTER THREE (of Nine)

As she regains consciousness, the brown head girl finds herself in a place she doesn't recognize; as soon as she leaves the bed, she starts to steal glances at what's around her: caressing her hurting forehead, she has to say that she doesn't recognize a single thing, not even one. There's just a thing she seems to know: she no more is on the planet, since she is seeing it from the window. Skimming gently over the glass like caressing it, silent tears leave her eyes, and, as her black eyes are still crying, she gasps, finding that a blonde woman has joined her inside the medical bay, and, with her a man, a little younger then the blonde, or something of her age. She leaves the windows and turns to face them, her back against what she was touching before, and, on her face, appears a look full of confusion, and fear, or maybe both, or maybe less, or even more…. As the blonde reaches her, the brown head sees in her eyes that she is asking her to calm down, and that there's nothing that she has to fear about.

"Relax, you're among friends now, we mean no harm. I'm Black Canary, and you?"

One hand on her forehead, the young stranger seems lost in confusion "I- she finally ménages to say – I... I don't know.. I don't remember anything…"

""I thought she said her name was Phoenix" the red haired man tells Black Canary, at low voice, almost a whisper, to avoid the girl lo listen to them, since she continues to seem lost, as she looks around in search of something that could help her remember, also even a single thing; as the blonde turns in direction of the young man, she starts to speak, using the same tone he used with her.

"I don't know, Roy, yes, she said her name was Phoenix, but the voice, it was, like, different, it was almost… supernatural. Better if we call Hal and tells him she is awake. Stay with her, I'll take care of it."

As Dinah leaves, Roy stays in the middle of the room, and, soon, the stranger leaves her bed and approaches him. She fixes him in the eyes, silent for a while, then she speaks. "You seem familiar, do I know you? – she looks at him, deep in the eyes covered by the mask, few steps of distance between them, and then notices the arrow symbol on his chest – no, wait, it wasn't you… it was someone like you, with a bow and arrows, but not you…."

"Do you mean one of the Green Arrows?"

"Green? No, I don't green he was green…. But I'm not sure… I know he cared a lot about me, though…"

"Maybe a boyfriend, or an husband… do you know if you were married?" as soon as he asks, he regrets it, since he know what he answer will be: I don't remember. Fortunately, as she is going to answer, the door opens, and someone flies inside the room- almost literally.

"Ehy – he says once in front of her, turning his uniform into his civil clothes, offering her his right hand – glad to see you are all right. I'm Hal, we've met. Do you remember?"

"Where am I?" she ask, crossed arms, resolute, fire in her eyes.

"Look like someone had the fire in her veins… well, welcome to the JLA satellite. We've find you a week ago or so, and you've been out almost the entire time. Glad that you finally were able to make it. – he pauses, going near her – so, tell me, is there anything you remember?"

"Pieces, sensations, feelings, like, I don't know, the cold, finding myself alone, in the dark, and then, I remember a light, and someone inside, someone I knew, but I don't remember who it was, and then , next thing, I'm here."

She keeps caressing her forehead for the entire time, not only because it hurts, but because she feels something else, too, it feels like it's vibrating, pulsing, she feels like it's her mind that hurts, and, as he gets closer and closer to her, Hal clearly sees it, and, putting one hand on one of her shoulders, he puts the other one on her forehead "There's nothing to worry about, just, take it easy and relax. There's all the time to remember, you have all the time you want and need to remember everything. Rest, since soon we'll have to leave… my bosses want to see you as soon as possible."

"Sorry, what? I'm not some porcelain doll, I don't need people to tell me what I'm supposed to do and when do it. I can be amnesiac, but one thing I know for sure, I don't like being ordered, especially by someone who thinks of himself of a superhero."

The same fire he had seen before is back, and Hal remains at open mouth, since this time she is literally in flames- the same flames that are on her hair, like it was an emanation of some power of her.

"Ok, so, what about you show Phoenix her room, Reddie?- Dinah asks to the hologram inside the JLA comm. – You'll be our guest for now. But only if you wish. We don't mean to force you or anything, right Green lantern?"

"Well, in that case… I considering that I don't know or remember where I have to go and stay, I think I'll accept your offer. Thank you very much, I really appreciate what you're doing for me – she says with a courtesy – I'll stay the less possible, and I will be of no hindrance. I'm disturbing you too much, and I have no intentions to cause any troubles."

"Wow, I mean, seen her manners, her words? For a moment I thought I was dealing with Ollie or Dick… I bet she is some kind of uptown girl" Roy says, breaking the silence, still a little confused, after a while she has left, something like minutes, minutes in which they've been speechless and a little astonished.

"what we do know now – Dinah says at crossed arms, turned towards them – is that we took a sample of her DNA and her fingerprints, even an ocular scan. And we found nothing, it's like she doesn't exist. We tried the missing persons db, too, but still nothing. Oracle is trying with other countries as well, but for now we still have the same result."

"I think you'll find nothing about her- Hal, still in civil clothes, is at crossed arms, too, and, then, as he ends the first part of the sentence, he puts on his costume back – I spoke with Ganthet, well, Ganthet spoke with me,he was the one to approach me, after he heard few rumors about the rise of a Phoenix, and her being here…"

"Is the girl such a big deal? Why the hell the Guardians want to see he so much?"

"Well – he answers Dinah, still looking himself for an actual answer – Ganthet explained to me that before everything, even before Galactus was born, before the birth of a single universe and of the multiverse itself, there was a sentient being made by some kind of sentient energy, infinite sentient energy… its name was Phoenix. Ganthet says that, for someone, it was the Phoenix to give birth to the universe, while for others she is a destroyer. Who believes she is the creator, says she did so while escaping from her sanctuary, the place she was imprisoned into…"

"The white hot room, the place our "Phoenix" says she came from, I bet"

"Right, Dinah, but the truth is, no one knows a lot about her because no one connected to the force has ever been here. In this 54 universes, not a single being connected to the Phoenix Force has see the light in millennia. The Guardians know about her thanks to the book of Oa and testimonies from creatures from distant realities."

"she surely doesn't look like someone who's billions of years old. I thought Atom said she was something like 25, 30 …"

""See Roy, for someone the Phoenix is a judge who has to preserve life and evolution. Those who believe in this, they think that millennia of live have driven the Phoenix not mad, but, well, let0s say that she has lost the ability to feel anything. Imagine the judge of life disconnected by life itself. So the look decided she needed someone who could help her, and she starts to seek for hosts who could help her to feel again, so that she could be able to judge again. As Hal ends, he looks outside the window, crossed arms, eyes lot in deep of the universe, like he is full of doubts.

"Hal, what's the matter?"

"I feel like… I think there's something they are not telling me. The Guardians, Ganthet… they are hiding something, there's something they don't want to reveal to us, not even to Ion. I know it, I'm sure."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: the usual ones.

CHAPTER FOUR(of Nine)

CHAPTER FOUR (Of Nine)

Few days later, Hal, John and Phoenix are flying towards Oa, already in deep space; the two men are doing it thanks to their power rings, while the woman, still dressed with her black and gold "costume", is transported by the Phoenix Force itself, transformed into a blazing being like the time the lanterns found her.

"I still have to understand how she managed to do that. A couple of days ago she barely breathed, and look at her now…" The Phoenix flies in front of Stewart, and stops, looking at him.

"If you wish to know something, you're pleased to ask me, and not to your partner. the fact that I'm amnesiac doesn't mean that you don't have to show me some respect. When you'll do it, I'll do the same with you."

"You want to speak? Ok, then, let's speak, and, for start, tell us how the hell you are able to do it!"

"The White Hot Room is telling me what I need to know about my abilities" she answers sibylline, as she again starts to fly in direction of the planet, few feet behind Hal, who didn't stop immediately to fly when John and the girl only knew as Phoenix did just to argue. After this, the trio continues its voyage for something another half an hour, and then, finally, they reach their final destination, the place that used to be the centre of the Universe, Oa, where, once landed, they are welcome by Guy and Kyle, the former lantern now Known as Ion.

"So, after all, it seems that I'll no longer be the greatest attraction over here. – starts Kyle grinning a little in his shining uniform – all eyes are on this Phoenix everybody keeps talking about…"

"If their eyes will be all on her, then, maybe, for once, I'll not have to deal with Salaak… I think that, then, I'll have to thank the blazing skull…"

"C'mon Guy, everybody will look at her and at the greatest lantern of us all…"

"do I really have to remind you that I've the first one who was truly chosen, and that he was simply a way closer to the damn ring then me?"

"You always remind us that I was simply the second. So, what's the plan?"

"Hall of the Lanterns, then we wait for further assignations"

After the "formalities", the 5 of them starts to walk towards the hall of the Lanterns, where many others are waiting for them, and, along the road, Phoenix can't help but see the looks that many officers are sending her, and, without betraying any emotion, she tightens her teeth, continuing to walk calmly, but soon she realizes someone is touching her left shoulder, forcing her to turn her head in direction of the person at her back.

"So, what's troubling you so much, young Phoenix?" Hal asks her as they stops outside a brand new building; She crosses her arms, and looks in direction of a small group of alien looking at them, especially at her – rumors that a Phoenix was coming here come out, I'm sorry if this is disturbing you."

"it's not that – she says looking at the small crowd – I thought that you all rejected emotions, that you knew no fear."

"We're still human, well, most of us. It's not like we really have rejected emotions, it's more like, we know how to deal with them, to fight them, to overcome them."

"I'm hearing them, they think I'll bring your end, that I'm a messenger of the blackest night."

"You… - he remains silent for a minute, not knowing how to deal with the sudden amount of information – how much do you exactly know about the blackest night?" With force and a taste of desperation the second Green lantern takes the minute girl for her shoulders.

"I just – she says avoiding eye-contact with him – I just know what few of you knows…. It's like, it's like you all are screaming into my head, and I don't know how to end it – she pauses – you… you think I'm not what they say, don't you? You don't fear me like many other do…"

Hal smiles of a sad and genuine smile, and, after few moments in which they both remain silent, he puts his right index finger on her heart, right where her Phoenix symbol is.

"I saw you for what you truly are, and I'm not talking about you human form, or the blazing one. That day I saw how you felt.. – he says pausing a little, going nearer and nearer, almost in a whisper – I know you were and are hurt, weak, you feel fear, you feel so alone… and… I don't know why, but when I looked at you, into your eyes, you seemed so lost, it was just like you needed me, and… - [Lantern Jordan of sector 2814, you have to report immediately to the Guardians along with the Phoenix]a metallic voice leaves the emerald ring, breaking the moment, whatever it was and was going to happen.- it seems that we are… that we are needed elsewhere, Phoenix. Let's go, I'll show you the way" as they speaks, they start to walk in direction of the Hall of the Guardians, and, while doing so, they remain silent for a long while, not daring to say a single word or even to look at each other, they just walk side by side, until Hal, pretending that it was unintentional, skims with his right hand over her left one, like to take it in his one, but, as soon as she turns and looks at him, a gentle shade of pink on her cheeks, he acts with a total nonchalance, like nothing happened at all.

"So – he starts, trying to be the usual Hal Jordan, the tombeur de femmes and the great womanizer full of charm – how do I have to call you?"

"Still a mystery – she answers, not sad, but smiling a little – I guess we'll have to stick with Phoenix for still a while"

"Whatever your name could be, I bet there was a lot of people calling you"

"Sorry?"

"Men – he smiles, grinning – and I bet it's a beautiful name, 'cause a nice girl like you must have a beautiful name that reflects herself."

"Womanizer – she says smiling – I think I just could knew someone like you"

"Remember anything?" he asks her with e mean smile.

"Don't laugh – she looks at him, who's questioning her – I remember some people, not their names, just their faces, and that they cared about me…. Or have deep feelings for…. Maybe they even weren't good… wait, I know how I can make you understand what I mean… Close your eyes – she says as they stops, one in front of each other, and, at closed eyes, skims over his forehead – I'll let you in."

"In? what does it mean that you are letting me in? in where? – he even can't end the sentence, since he suddenly finds himself in a rather empty space, full of light, warm, he doesn't know why, but he isn't… he doesn't feel a negative fell towards it, it's like home – is this the white hot room?"

"Not sure, don't think so – she answers as she joins him there – it's… the representation of something I know. Welcome to my mind, and to the little I remember about what I think was once my life."

Suddenly, a group of persons appears around them, motionless, filling what was just a minute before totally void: a young redhead, with short hair, in company of a brunette of her age and of a little violet dragon, a Afro-American woman with long white hair, beautiful like only a goddess can be, a bald man around 50, a 30 something black man, big, who's firing at something, hate and madness in his eyes, ant then, 4 images of her, with 4 different men: in the first one, she is sitting under a three, near a man of her age, short brown hair and black eyes who looks sweetly at her while she looks far away, in the second image, a black haired man around her age, maybe a little older, hugs her from the back, on a balcony, resting his chin on her head as she does with his chest; in the third one, there's another Black haired man, this time a way older than her, and Phoenix is turning him her back, almost in tears while doing so, and, in the last one, a blonde haired man, again older, is teaching her archery, and it seems they are having the fun of their lives. As he sees the last two images, Hal freezes, and, as she brings him back to reality, even Phoenix realizes it.

"Hal, you ok? You seemed… shocked? I don't think I showed you ghost…" she teases him a little.

"Nah, sweetie, I'm all right, it's just, I'm not used to this kind of trip, that's all." He lies, faking a charming smile, realizing that they just arrived where they were supposed to be, the place where a group of lanterns are controlling the entrance of the Hall.

"The guardians wish to see her alone – one of them says as she stops Hal from entering, putting one hand on his chest – you have order to came back to your sector, immediately, Lantern Jordan."

"What? No, no way! I'm not going to…" he starts protesting, shouting at the Lantern, angrily and brutally moving towards her, but Phoenix puts herself in the middle, putting her hands on his chest, looking strictly in his eyes, she implores him to stop, both with her manners and her words.

"Hal, please, stop – she says turning her gaze from him to the other lantern and back to him again – neither of us needs this, you'll just get ourselves in troubles."

"But, Phoenix, common, I don't think is such a great idea…"

"Hal, please – she starts as again she skims over his forehead with a simple touch of her right hand – I can feel you, I can hear you… I know you have all the best intentions, but I don't want to put you in troubles, neither I want to end in more troubles. Besides – she smiles a bit evilly – I'm a grown up girl, with fire in her veins and who can take care of herself, right?"

"You sure you don't want me here?" he asks her, once apart, crossing his arms and arching his eyebrows with a questioning look.

"100% sure, Jordan. Come back to Earth, John and I will join you sooner than what you think…."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: the usual ones.

CHAPTER FIVE (of Eleven)

"Mind if I ask you if you are still on this planet or already back on Oa or wherever you have to go in space?"

Hal lifts his eyes, one hand on his face the other one on the table, to look at the person who's speaking with him – something he wasn't even realizing was happening at all, and from a good while. Arms crossed on the wooden table, Jim looks at his older brother, who remains still silent for few moments, and comes back to reality then, eyes still in the void, knocking rhythmically with one finger on the table.

"Hal, 'com, you know you can always speak with me. Maybe I don't understand you at 100%, but, at least, I'm a good listener. You… you are strange, from days, and I really can't understand why, if you don't explain me why. So, please, stop to beat around the bush and talk to me, would you?"

"It's nothing, I'm just a bit worried, that's all. You know, work, adult life, the usual" he answers, fingers still on the table and eyes in the void

"What work are we talking about, here? The normal one, or the one not paid that brings you far, far, far away from home?"

"Don't know, both, maybe. Or maybe nothing at all."

"Ooook… - Jim says crossing his arms again and lifting his eyes in direction of the ceiling, making a pause of effect – who are we talking about? Who's her? Jillian? Carol? The blonde lantern you used to flirt with back in your old glory days?" he smirks at his older brother, looking back at him.

"He told you it's work, Jim. Why do you think there's always a woman in the middle?" as she brings dinner on the table, Sue and the kids join immediately them around the food.

"Honey, it's Hal we're speaking about here. He can't help but flirt, so, there's always a woman in the middle. He is like… he is like 007."

"Jim, you're evil, sometimes. You don't have to be so rude with him! After all, he is still your OLDER brother!"

"Sue's right, you're evil. And, besides, it's really about work I'm worried about. The Guardians are questioning Phoenix from almost two weeks, and they don0t want a single Green lanterns around, and I don't like it, it seems they want to hide something from us."

"Uncle Hal, who's Phoenix?" his niece asks him, sitting near the hero.

"Yes big bro, who's this Phoenix you're so worried about?"

"It's not what you think, and stop to grin."

"Explain, then." Jim dares him, with an evil grin on his face.

"The Phoenix Force is, well, a sentient form of primary energy that sends its hosts across the universe mostly to avoid bad things to happen. One of them emerged her not so long ago. It's The Phoenix the Guardians are questioning."

"hosts? I hate when things go all Aliens vs. Predators…"

"Nothing like that, and stop to look at this trash. The Phoenix's hosts are sentient being with the ability to access to the core of the force itself. This one I was talking about is human, and the Guardians are questioning her from two weeks, almost."

"See? He said her, as in she, told you there's always a woman in the middle with Hal... so, what's her name?"

"Jim, you're giving a bad example to our kids, leave your brother alone, will you?"

"It was just a question, besides, we're family, I've all the rights to know who Hal is going out with!"

"We're not dating! You know I'm still with Jill, besides, it's just that… I'm worried, that's all – he pauses, hands where they were before, but eyes on the man in front of him – I mean, I feel a little… Jesus, Jim, I even don't know how I can explain it to you… it's.. complicated, a lot."

"Kids, why don't all help me in the kitchen? Then, before to leave, Uncle Hal will tell you a story from one of his adventure in space, all right?"

"Try" Jim says, as now they are alone in the room, with Hal trying to look in another direction to avoid eye contact with his brother.. The younger Jordan has never been more serious or worried, hazelnut eyes in another pair of hazelnut eyes, in the deep.

"Ok, well, you see, I… well, not only me, it was Guy, John and me, we found her something like a month ago. She was trapped inside a sort of cocoon, in stasis, it was the Force that probably did it, to prevent her to die, or at least it's what we assume…"

"can't you ask her what happened?"

"The force took her memory away, too. She is completely amnesiac, she even doesn't know what's her name, she just knows what the Force lets her remember – he pauses again, lowering his eyes – she has no one, she is so alone… and I can say from the look in her eyes that she feels weak, fragile.. she is so confused, and scared, and she has no one at her side, and she can't ask a single one to help her…."

"So, let me get it, you think she has only you, you are the only one she can count on, that she needs you…."

"No, it's not that, it's just, I don't want to see her exploited by the Guardians"

"Suuure – Jim looks again at the ceiling, and, crossing arms again, turns again towards Hal – Hal, you know what's your problem? You have the "Knight in shining armor syndrome", always had and always will. You want to be the savior, and, if you have the chance, the charming prince of every damsel in distress you can find."

"Jim, please, don't be absurd, it's just that…" Hal ménages to say something, but he is cut off by his brother.

"Hal, I'm not saying it's a fault, it's a simple fact, it's how you are, point. But you'll agree with me about…." Now it's time for Jim to be the one cut off, not by a person, by a ring, shining emerald ring, the one on his brother's hand.

"I'm listening, you can speak, I'm only with my brother…"

[Good News, Hal. The Guardians finally released Phoenix – says John's voice leaving the ring – I'm escorting her back on Earth. We'll be there in about a couple of hours.]

"It was about time. I was really starting to think that the guardians have all the intentions to threaten her or something like that…"

[well, maybe threaten isn't the right word, but let's say they haven't been too friendly with her, too. Some of them tried their best, and I mean their worst, to convince her to say what they thought she could knew about the Blackest night.]

"tell her that next time no matter what she or the Guardian say, I'm not going to leave her alone with them again. I knew I didn't have to listen to her, I had to stay! How is she now?"

[Like you said, she has the fire in her veins. And, Hal, you don't have to feel guilty, believe me, even Kyle tried his best to convince them to let her stay, and they even didn't listen to their precious Ion. You had to see Guy when he saw how they send Kyle away from the Hall, they were really funny.]

"Are you bringing her back to the JLA?"

[It's not like I've another place to go, well, there are bridges and shelters, too, but it's not like I think they are in my cords… besides, your bosses want to see me controlled all the time…]

"Then, in this case, see you soon, to the both of you. Jordan here, close."

"C'mon , Hal, are you really telling me that you are not going to join her immediately?" Jim says with a devilish smile, as his wife brings coffee to the both of them.

"John can take care of the situation of our sector alone for now, and, for what concerns Phoenix, she doesn't like when people stays too much around her, she likes, she likes to work on her own, and stay on her own. Besides – he says drinking his hot coffee – I promised that I was going to spend the day with you all, and it's what I've all the intentions to do, little brother…"


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: the usual ones.

CHAPTER SIX (of Eleven)

"Sweetheart, listen to me.. don't run. Shot only when you are 100% sure that the arrow will it the bull's-eye. Wait to be ready, and when you are, do it."

"Harper, we both know that I'm able to use a bow and arrows, I though you've already understood that… so, please, make me the favor to stay in silence while I'm trying to show you what I can do…"

Once entered inside the so-called kitchen of the JLA headquarter, few days after their last conversation via ring, Hal finally sees the person he is looking for, the so called Phoenix , dressed with simply jeans, a black t-shirt with her logo on and tennis shoes, in Roy's company, taken by the sudden desire to teach her archery inside the hologram of a green field. And Roy, unmasked for once, is a way too close to her for Hal's judgment, but, soon, he rationalizes everything is happening, stopping to think what' he is not supposed to think. you stupid jerk, it's how they teach archery, besides, you're not jealous of her, since you don't have any reason to actually be jealous of her, right? 

"Sweetheart, I know that you can be that good, but the fact that you are physically here – he says few steps from her, indicating the floor of the room – doesn't mean that your mind and soul are here as well" he ends the sentence, indicating her heart, once she has finally fully turned in his direction, crossed arms and a sarcastic expression on her face.

"Oh, sorry if I can't give you all my attention 24/7 and my mind tends to fly somewhere else, but it's, you know, trying to find all the missing pieces of this damn incomplete puzzle, being my consciousness." That sarcasm, he knew, he was sure from the beginning that a girl with all that fire inside her had to have a little of sarcasm somewhere inside her.

"I'm not saying that you need to concentrate on everything but you, just that, when you do this, you have to be one with the bow, you have to forget everything – he pauses, smirking evilly – and everyone"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"yes, you do"

"no, I don't"

"yes"

"I told you no!"

"everybody can see that you are head over heels for him…"

"Everybody is wrong, then! Jeez, Roy, seriously, I really don't know what you are even talking about!"

Who the hell is Roy talking about?

"Please, even Connor has understood that you like his old uncle Hal, and we're speaking about Connor here, who's normally quite… retarded about relationships. - He grins evilly again. Did Roy just said that she….- c'mon sweetheart, you're both adults, there's nothing wrong in you two being in an adult relationship…" Did he just said…. Does he believe that she and I… that we…

"You believe that Hal and I….that we…"

"No?"

"No! no way!"

"You're telling me that you're not physically attracted by him? Because I thought it was quite clear, and if I'm wrong about this, then I could be wrong about many others things…"

"It's not what I meant!" what did she mean, then?

"What did you mean, then?"

"Ok, Roy, listen… it's not working. I'm not going to tell you something you want me to tell you although it's not what I want to tell you and what I mean, right? – he looks at her, confused and questioning, arching his eyebrows, while she has the look of someone who's definitely having fun – oh, God, I know it… you are definitely like someone I knew back then… I'm sure of it!"

"Once you'll admit your feelings for him, you'll feel better" he says at crossed arms, skeptical of her answers.

"I've nothing to admit, Roy"

"yes, you do, and switching topic isn't going to work with me! I'll win this one, sweetheart!"

"I don't"

"you do"

"no"

"yes"

"Ok, considering the time and the point of the conversation, I think they'll continue with yes and no for another good half an hour, then Roy will finally temporary give up, for the moment, then tomorrow they'll start again."

"So, I guess they do this often, don't they?" Hal turns, and face the person who just entered inside the room, standing to look at two 20-something years old kids.

"She is comfortable around Roy. He is the only one she is opening her up with, totally. Kendra is a little jealous, well, she was, now she seems to understand."

"He remembers her of a shadow she has in her mind, someone she knew very well, I think…. Although, he is older than Roy, and blonde."

"She remembers something?" canary looks at her longtime friend, in disbelief, then turns to look at the girl and then back to Hal.

"She showed me what she remembered…. There were 3 girls, a little pet dragon, I know, don't laugh, and 4 men, well, there were 6 men, but with 4 of them I saw her, too, there were 4 moments she shared with them."

"Moments she shared with them? You don't mean…." she looks at him maliciously, but he can't see it, he is still taken by Phoenix and Roy constant arguing.

"The first one, she was with a brown head man, they were sitting on the grass, and he was looking at her, although she was looking somewhere else…. Then I saw a black haired man, around her age, sad eyes, they were on a balcony, he was hugging her from the back, and he was resting his chin on her head, and she was doing the same with his chest…"

"boyfriends, husbands, exs…."

"Then, I saw her, her hair was shorter, she was speaking with an older black haired man, she was in tears, and was looking at the soil, hands in her pockets, turning him her back, she was walking away, and he tried to reach her."

"maybe he hurt her, but didn't want to…"

"Then I saw her inside a garden, it was a rich MNSION, it seemed, and there was the blonde man I was talking you about, teaching her archery. It was, like, see her and Roy, even there she was having fun arguing with him."

"So, what's the problem? Are you telling me you're jealous? – Dinah can't help but see how worried Hal seem – Hal, seriously, what's the problem? It must be serious, 'cause I bet that, under that mask, you've passed the last days sleepless."

"I know them. Well, not all of them, just the last two men I was talking you about."

"your friends?"

"more like yours, especially the blonde archer"

"Ollie? Then the Guardians must be right and she really comes from another dimension, because they met and he didn't recognize her, but if she knew him, why didn't she recognize him?"

"'cause it's not him I'm talking about"

"Connor? No way, they've met, too, and then, he is younger then her."

"I'm not talking about Connor, either"

"Then, sorry, but who the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember Clint Barton, the Avenger known as Hawkeye? In the distorted reality created by Krona's actions, you were his wife - she looks at him, a little shocked and in disbelief – don't be surprise! Just because at the time I was the spectre, doesn't mean that I can't remember it! In fact, I remember everything. And it's not over yet. The black haired man she was turning her back to? Another Avenger, Tony Stark, Iron Man if you prefer."

"I wonder… a girl with mind powers, connected to the Avengers… maybe she was one of us…."

"Well, I don't know if she was a hero or not, but I think there's a reason behind the fact that the Phoenix Force choose her as its host…"


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: the usual ones.

CHAPTER SEVEN (of Eleven)

The guardians had given her orders, and, although the girl known as Phoenix doesn't like to be ordered, she has to follow them; it means that, if they say she has to stay in constant contact with the Lanterns of sector 2814, she has to do it.

Soon, my child, it will be time. Soon I'll need you. Soon you'll have to follow my orders… and help me in my judgment. 

3 months. 3 long months in which she has tried her best to remember, but she simply keeps seeing faces, moments, and hearing voices of the people around her… now she is able to control it at 100%, she is learning, rapidly, too. This is no more trouble for her, but now she has other voices.. like… supernatural ones.

"Phoenix, are you here?" she lowers her eyes from the floor, and looks at the man sitting at her right side, a man that, although tends to not trust people too much, is trying his best to trust her, over all because he has seen that the Guardians don't trust her, and, these days, John Stuart starts to think that he can't no longer trust them, and that, maybe, it means that he can trust her, instead….

"Sorry, just thinking, that's ll. I the space – she says looking the planet from the window where she is sitting at – looks great from here. It makes you think."

Hal has told him about what she has showed him, he has told him about the whole avengers thing, and he wonders if she really doesn't remember who they were, if this is the reason she often seems distant, los, or if it's because of Jordan, who has again turned his attention back to his "usual" girlfriend, his fellow Air Force Pilot, Jillian. Hal had been the first one to find her, to see her, even the first one to speak with her. He was the one she trusted the most, among them, but, no longer after the trip back from OA, he had showed her his back. He know Hal long enough to know that he was doing it for his only weakness – women, and, in this case, her. He know that Hal doesn't want to have feelings for her, real romantic feelings. the one and only thing Hal Jordan is scared about, to death.

"So, how are things with your powers?" a voice asks at their back, as the doors open.

"Sometimes they are ok, almost all the time, I have to say, but sometimes, they take by surprise even me. Thanks…Thanks for asking, sir." She blushes, as she answers with a great respect to the person who just entered, nothing else then Kal El, better known as Superman.

"Atom said you resolved some kind of complicate equation, and mentally, while he was examining you the other day. He said that you execute a computer program, too. I didn't know that you could mentally control machines." He says smiling, like to try to make her feel better.

"Then it's the two of us." She crosses her legs on the chair, and tries her best to smile at the men, to seem positive, that everything is all right.

"What? No one told me…. What's all this about?" are you forgetting something, Phoenix? I thought that we had a deal…." John looks proudly ad a bit fiercely at her: sure that her "likes" her, but right now he isn't liking the fact that she is hiding something from him… or is she hiding it from the Guardians?

"It's not such a big thing, I simply…. Mentally… created… a program to resolve an equation of one of the… millennia problems… and I kinda of solved it…mentally.. at least after I turned on a computer…"

"how did you know how to solve an impossible problem? 'cause it's what a millennia problem is, right? An unsolvable problem…."

"I don't know, it was there, in my mind, I saw it, and I knew what to do in order to get the solution. It was like… natural."

"In my honest opinion, it's a good thing. It could mean that your memory is coming back, now we could ask a telepath to work on you and…"

"Thanks sir, but, no, thanks. – she answers as she leaves her place and looks at him, standing, in the eyes – I want to remember my life in my own terms. I want it to be natural. I don't want people in my thoughts, playing some kind of mind-tricks"

[lantern Stewart of Sector 2815, you're awaited on OA for further assignation]

"Sorry people, but it seems that I've to leave you, work on base."

"See you soon, John"

"I hope the same, Kal. Phoenix, Bye."

"Farewell, my friend" she is smiling, but John understands that her heart isn't; he wished to asked her what's troubling her so much, but e can't, he has to go, and, while he leaves, he can't sees how fiercely she is maintaining the grip on her crystal pendant, something that, although, Kal El sees immediately, as he puts an hand on her shoulder, as he reaches her near the window where she is looking at her "friend" leaving

"Are you really all right, Phoenix?"

"I know what people thinks of me… what the whole Universe thinks about me… even your people did. You think that a Phoenix could mean only trouble. But you want to laugh? That's not the problem. The problem is that I'm sick and tired of this life. I'm sick and tired to have to stay here, controlled, I'm sick and tired of being ordered around, to have to listen to people telling me how I'm supposed to live, and I'm tired of people making fun of me!"

She looks fierce, like a noble animal, when she turns and looks at him in the eyes, mad. But not at him. Superman isn't the one she is mad at. But she doesn't care now. There are a lot of things she doesn't care about right now, she is tired, frustrated, unhappy, and so, while leaving the room, flames on her hair, Superman understands what she needs, and remains quiet, he doesn't say a word, he simply wishes to see how things will end…and he hopes that they will end well.

"I so need a secret identity…" she says as she enters, annoyed and frustrated, inside the monitor room, standing at crossed arms a Roy's back, back against the wall.

"Sweetheart, I know you already asked Bats, and even Terrific, and I know what they told you. The same things that Sups told you last week, and the same thing that I'm gonna tell you."

"I know they think I can't control my own powers, but I can, really, I'm the one in control here – she says indicating herself as she goes near him – and staying closed here all day 24/7 is, well, driving me crazy. C'mon Roy, you used to be a spy, you must know someone who can help me!" she says as she goes to sits on the soil, with puppy eyes at his address.

"Sweetheart…"

"I thought that engaged men weren't supposed to call the girls they aren't engaged with sweetheart". She says trying to have a little fun at his expense, for once.

"Hal goes out with Blondie, but keeps calling you sweetie or sweetheart. Oh, sorry, we both know why he keeps calling you that, because no one of you has feelings towards the other" he sarcastically tells, grinning, but, deep in the heart, he hopes that what he has just said didn't hurt her so much. He Knows what Hal did, turning her his back this way, and he doesn't like it. Phoenix is his friend after all, and he cares about her.

"Last news: Hal isn't speaking with me at all, from weeks. Almost a mouth and a half, to be more accurate, since the last time I saw him. I think this is a nice way to show a woman you are interested in her, don't you think?"

"Phoenix, please…"

"Phoenix is the reason I want to go away from all of this. It's Phoenix, The force.. I'm not! I want to be… to be human, to feel human again! I want to have a normal and proper life! I want to… I want to have a work, living on my own, not here on a satellite, I want to go out with friends, go shopping, out on dates…. I want to remember how it feel to be kissed, make love with man who treats me like I truly deserve, I want to visits exhibits, museums, galleries, I want to go to clubs, to the movies…. Don't you think that I deserve this? Is this really too much to ask?"

"Hal, Dinah, Ollie… they are my family, even Hal, also if sometimes he doesn't deserves it so much. I don't want to lie to them. And… I'm kinda of scared of Batman"

"I'm not asking to lie, Roy, I'm asking a name, and help, and, if you want, I'm even ready to cancel your memory, everybody will think that I forced you to give me that name… but please, Roy, help me…."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: the usual ones.

CHAPTER EIGHT (OF ELEVEN)

Unable to react, prisoners of their own worst enemy, of Sinestro, on Qward, planet of the Anti-matter Universe. Prisoners of Parallax. Prisoners of the Anti Monitor, prisoners, all 3 of them, in need to escape to escape in order to prevent their former team mate, the former Ion, the once Kyle Rayner, now host to the Parallax parasite, to conquer the universe. A woman, an alien woman is looking at the 3 of them, at Hal Jordan, Guy and John, all in chains; she claims to be the Guardian of the book of parallax, the equivalent of the Book of Oa, but, to them, she seems only a madwoman, nothing more nothing else.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see that you made it" she says, as a figure approaches her, hidden by and inside the obscurity; when she partially merges, both women grin, proud and evil, while the Lanterns can simply gasp.

"John.. you see…. Are you seeing the insignia on the costume of the new Came?" Hal is at open mouth, almost desperate. He can't believe it, he doesn't want to believe it, he can't accept that the Guardians could be right about it….

"It seem Phoenix's costume, but it's red and gold, instead of black and gold.."

"Another one who was head over heels for you and then joined the dark side club after you dumped her, Jordan? Good work, and people keeps saying that you are the best one of us!"

"Phoenix, Sinestro said you can eat their energy. We all hope you'll be satisfied."

"It will be a pleasure" she says as she finally fully emerges from the shadows, revealing her face.

"Wait, this is one I'm not aware of… this wasn't your girlfriend!"

_That's for sure. Now, would you please free yourself and take care of that damn shadow lady, while I take care of Dark Phoenix?_

"You heard it, you too John?"

"Sure that we heard it, Jordan, but I can't say where the voice comes from…."

"What are you talking about? Answer, and maybe I'll be reasonable, I'll not make you suffer while killing you!" Dark Phoenix shouts at them, telekinetically sending them against a wall, freeing them from their cage.

"No! You send them free! Look at what you've done!"

"You don0t have to worry about them, Keeper, I'm keeping them against the wall with my powers" the terrestrial red head answers, making visible the force field is keeping them hostage.

"Well, thanks.. now we know where to hit!" as John says that, all of them join forces and canalize the energy of their power rings towards the same point.

"No! it's impossible, you can't….!" as the red looks at them, full of anger, the field collapses, and the lanterns escape, attaching the two figures: John and Guy against the keeper, while Hal is ready to face Dark Phoenix, taking her by surprise, imprisoning her inside an energy cage, but, still, she simply grins at him, evilly.

"Well, I don't know what you are so happy about or what do you have in mind, but I don't care. whatever you'll do, whatever you'll try, we'll always stop you and the likes of you!"

As he is still speaking, some feet from her, she comes closer to the walls of the cage, and, still grinning, touches one of the sides, flames erupting from her whole form, and, as soon as the flames vanish, the cage vanishes, too, and here she is, in front of him licking her lips, satisfied.

"The energy generated by your power ring was really…. Good… now, let me see if your vital energy is as good as this one…." She says as she gets closer and closer to him, standing, always grinning, in front of him, then, with a simple gesture, she throws him against a wall, with all the force her power allows her to. Hal, powerless now, doesn't feel fear, although he knows too well what will happen to him once his body will hit the walls, but he knows that his father wasn't afraid when it happened, and he wants to be as brave as he was. He looks fiercely I the red head's eyes, hoping that the ones he will soon leaves will not be so mad at him, when he realizes something has stopped his body, and it's not the wall. "What… how did you dare…. " she screams, as she tries, in vain, to gain control over him.

"Hal? What are you doing?" John screams, while still fighting the keeper with Guy, while Dark Phoenix tries again to hit him, still in vain, still without any results, since it's like some kind of force field is shielding him "John, it's not me… my ring is empty…. Someone else is doing it!"

"Who dares.. who dares.. – Dark Phoenix starts to speak, as blood leaves her orbs and flames sparks from her hair – who dares to try to face me… to stop me?"

_You know who I am. You kept calling me. You do from a long time. You said you needed me here for you… now it's time… _Dark Phoenix looks confused, trying to see where's the owner of the mental voice and force she is facing. "And here I am to take care of you!" Soon, Dark Phoenix finds herself in the same position Jordan was before, only that the hitting doesn't hurt her. As she manages to break free from the psy-shield is taking her captive at the soil, she still tries to spot in the room who's responsible for this.

"Coward, let me see your damn face! I thought Green Lanterns weren't supposed to be afraid!"

"If I were a Lantern, I couldn't know you – the figure says leaving partially the shadow- at least not in person, Jean."

"what are you talking about? I don't know you! who are you? How you dare to face me? She says as she finally breaks free, sending a blast of kinetic energy at her opponent, who does the same, showing at what dead point they are, since they are both equally powerful.

"It's really a good way, to find all your missing pieces, Jean! And here I thought you've left the whole "good girl gone bad" routine!"

"I'm not Jean… I'm Phoenix… I'm power.. I'm life… I'm fire.. and you're nothing!"

"That voice…. It can't be…." _John, if you are over with Shadow lady or can let her to Guy, I'd appreciate a little help here. Dark Phoenix must be in condition to not mean any harm to me, to do what I've to do._As the voice speaks with him and keeps Jordan shielded, Dark Phoenix sees an opening and attacks, sending her adversary against the same cage the Lanterns were before, and leaves so Jordan without any more protection. She walks in direction of the cage, without paying any attention to what's happening around her, and then takes the face of her adversary in her hands.

"And you still try to resist me… do you really think that you are powerful enough to stop me? You're such a fool, my poor child…" As she ends the sentence, she stands in front of the girl, and, with a gesture of her right hand, she makes her stand in front of her, few feet from the soil, and, again, she moves her right hand, her entire arm stretched in direction of the almost motionless body, mimicking an asphyxia that immediately starts to kill the young girl in front of her…

"Let her stay… I'll not let you hurt her!" Jordan is screaming with all the air he has in his gut, when he literally jumps on the red head, trying to avoid more causalities, but it's all in vain, since, just turning her head in his direction, always grinning, she stops him with her mental abilities, without even release the girl she keeps captive.

"Another fool. Did you really think – she says reserving to him the same treatment her other victim is suffering – that I wasn't going to spot you? You were dead the moment we met, Green Lantern… - she looks at him, and remains at open mouth, unable to understand why the man is grinning since his fate is already written – what are you doing? You must fear me! – she starts screaming, full of anger and hate – I'm Phoenix, herald of death and destruction, I'm…." And then, she screams, but it's no more hate or rage, but simple pain: the so called Dark Phoenix finds herself against the cage, pressed against it by a cube of green energy, with her previous opponents collapsed on the soIl, free from her will.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: the usual ones.

CHAPTER NINE (OF ELEVEN)

"You see, Dark Phoenix, my friend here was just buying us some time. He distracts you, drives you mad… and you gives us an opening – John is stands and Jordan and her, both still on the soil; when, moments later, repeats the gesture he have done something liked a year before, when they first met, she, instead of accepting like she once did, she refuses, removing his hand from before her. As she stands on her own, he remains motionless, confused, speechless, and moves only when she is finally nears John, who has now been joined by Guy, too, who has defeated the keeper, now in chains in one corner of the room.

"You all right, Phoenix? It's been a whole year since the last time we saw you…" John talks to her, dark eyes in her direction, but he always keeps high the attention on Dark Phoenix.

"I.. we've been worried! What the hell did it pass through your mind? One day you just vanished, and.. – Hal, while speaking with a bit of oppression, puts one hand on her right shoulders standing in front of her, stretched arm, closed fist, green energy from his ring – you all right, Phoenix?" he says, turning his head a little in direction of ; it was quite natural, something that he has done quite often before, but now he can clearly sees it, he sees she is answering differently, she is cold, and once she feels his touch, she moves away from him, she, in all the possible way, is rejecting me him – Phoenix, what's happening? Why do you keep…" he tries his best to end the sentence, not knowing exactly what feeling to put in (anger? Hurt?) but he can't, since Dark Phoenix starts to yell at them, full of anger, like a rabid animal.

"Don't you dare… she is nothing! I'm the only Phoenix… I'm the Phoenix! You are all fools if you think that she'll be able to stop me!"

"John, release her, I'll take care of her on my own.- Phoenix stands in front of her namesake, inches from her face, as cold as never before, putting her hand, open fist, at her gut, ready to attack when he'll release her, something that it's not happening, not at all. – John, release her. From now on, it's up to me."

"Phoenix – hal says putting both his hands on her shoulders- we'll not let you kill her. Please…"

"Killing is not in my style, besides – she states, removing telekinetically his hands from her – I'm not going to kill one of my best friends. I'm just gonna help her to see the light."

"But if you are lying…"

"C'mon people, she is no lantern, if she kills the bad girl, what's the problem? I say, let her stay and do what she has to do!"

"John, do as she asked you. I've faith that, somewhere, she is still my.. our old Phoenix. Let her do her work, do as Guy suggested."

Without further words, John releases the captive, and then, the two girls are now in front of each other, only that Phoenix fist has taken the form of a blade of energy. Shining of a bright purple, and, on her right eye, the image of a Phoenix appears.

"Jean, believe me if I say I'm sorry and it will hurt more me than you – she says as she moves the blade in direction of Jean's gut, a bit reluctant – but it's the only way. we need all our pieces back. We need to know the whole truth, not only what the White Hot Room wants to let us know." Blood leaving her lips, Dark Phoenix grins at her namesake.

"Oh, please, if you really are who you claim to be, you can't be one of them, you can't be one of the good guys… we're Phoenixes, we're heralds of death…."

"Like it or not, Jean, the Force will give us what we want… and please, forgive me…." As she says so, the "Blade" hits Jean, leaving her on the soil, crying, screaming in pain, as the "good" Phoenix does, too, as energy leaves their bodies, like erupting from them, and two phoenixes of fire take life from them, like coming from their souls, colliding, fighting, as the screams of the women, mental and physical as well, continue, and, soon, under their eyes, the two birds ends the battle, becoming one, a giant bird of fire that absorbs the two human creatures, just to split in two again, generating an explosion that sends them at t all over the room.

"Phoenix, are you… are you all right?- suddenly, Hal takes place in front of the girl dressed in black and gold, still on the soil, and puts his hands on her shoulder, trying to awake her, a note of desperation in his voice – Phoenix, can you hear me? C'mon sweetheart, stay with me!"

"Ouch, my… my poor head.. – she murmurs, still at closed eyes, as he lets go of her and helps her to stand, like he had done before, while she tries to maintain, and regain, her balance leaning against his chest with her hands – Thanks Hal." She smiles at him, at semi-closed eyes, still caressing her own head.

"What do we do with the read head?" Guy is looking at them, and indicates the woman at his back.

"Which color is she wearing? – Phoenix asks them, trying to walk in direction of Jean, still helped by Hal – sorry, bad case of feedback"

"what kind of question.. she is wearing the same colors she was wearing before, being a red and go… - Guy turns, just to check, then looks again at them – ok, let's pretend I didn't say anything…. She is wearing a green and gold costume"

"green is good – Phoenix says as she goes in front of Jean and kneels on her, giving her an hands to help the red head to stand, like Hal has done before with her – nice to see you again, Jean. It's been years…. Are your pieces all in the right place, now?"

"Well – she says as she stands with her friend- I'm a little confused, but everything's ok, I think. The ring – she says removing a yellow power ring from her right hand – found me while I was looking for some of my pieces here, and was able to take over…."

"Considering that it was the Phoenix Force to guide me here, I think that, maybe it took over just you, and not the source of our power…"

"So this is how you arrived here in the anti-matter universe? It was the Phoenix Force?"

"We both arrived where we were supposed to be thanks to the Force, Mr. Jordan" the red says, smiling and shining.

"How do you know who…"

"We are, after all, Phoenixes, Mr. Jordan. Knowing the truth, knowing everything, is part of our job. – she turns her glance, from Hal to her namesake – are you all right, Chris? I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

"Chris?"

"Are you joking? The feedback was awful, but now I remember even what I wasn't supposed to remember…. At least now I understand why Lucien was so mad at me and wanted my head so badly…. God, it's really in Charles' cords, doing something like erasing memories… I can't believe that he really canceled the memories of my parents' killing and my sister disappearance… and he even blocked my powers! –she pauses and then looks again at Jean – ok, well, I can definitely believe that he did this, and I'm 100% sure that he'll claim that he did it for my own good."

"And you know it's true, Chris. He cared about you, he thought that you were too young to have such powers…"

"Chris?"

"Yeah, I know Jean, I know…. And I know him, after all, but it's just that…"

"Jean?"

"Oh, right, sorry – Chris says turning to face the lanterns – guys, this is Jean Grey, long time friend, we were both part of a group called the X-men, back in our reality, and had the same teacher. She was the first Phoenix from Earth, in my reality."

"You finally remember?"

"Like I said, the feedback was awful, but released all our memories, making us complete again."

"May I finally know whom I'm speaking with?" Says Hal offering her his right hand, maskless. Smiling, she accepts it, shaking them with him.

"Christine Marie Antoinette Stark Johnson, alias Blackdragon and currently Phoenix. For short is just Chris."

"Told you, you had a beautiful name – he says, still smiling, womanizing her – So, Stark like in Antony Stark, the Avenger?"

"Older brother. Well, adoptive brother. I'm not genetically his sister, technically, I'm his sister form the age of four, more or less. Long story."

"Barton?"

"Best friend, he even guided me to the aisle"

"which one of the other two is the lucky one, then?"

"The one with brown hair."

"So someone will be jealous, when he'll find out that I was flirting with his wife…."

"Widow- she pauses – you flirted? And here I thought you had a girlfriend…"

"Long story, besides, Sweetheart – he pauses looking in her dark eyes - I'm a natural born flirter, I always do it."

"And now, what do we do? How do we stop Sinestro?" John asks them all;

"Me, I know exactly what I will do first" Jean immediately turns to look at Chris, and, smiling at her former team mate, stretches an arm in her direction, suddenly surrounded by a violet light that soon disappears, revealing that it has simply changed Chris' outfit, transforming it into black long leather trousers, heeled sandals, a black top with a red circled X on her hearth and, alongside the crystal, a second necklace, with a stylized phoenix as charm.

"Jeez, thanks Jean. Now we are finally speaking… sometimes I so hate costumes…."

"Nice tattoo" Hal smirks, noticing the Celtic knot on her stomach.

"Even Pete was mad about it." She answers with the same smirk.

"Pete? Another one who will be jealous of me?"

"The black haired, and, besides, he si just an Ex. Long story. I don't want to talk about him."

"you have to defeat Sinestro and his lanterns, while Chris and I will defend the gate of the multiverse"

"You have to protect the wall, right? Is that what you mean?"

"No, she means that we have to protect an artifact, called the M'Kraan Crystal, an holy gem that serves as nexus for the entire multiverse."

"The Guardians never told us about it."John looks at the two namesake, questioning, but not them, the ones he is having second thoughts about are his "masters". The Guardians, the ones he I supposed to have faith, totally, blind faith, in.

"Don't blame them, John. We're not even sure they know about it. Even the Guardians don't know everything, although it's what they think."

"Then, Sinestro and the Anti Monitor don't want just our Earth, but they want them all? The entire multiverse? And he wants to reach his goal by using this gem, the M'Kraam?"

"Exactly – Jean answers Hal, taking his hands in her ones, brightening his ring up, shining as never before – Sorry, I'm not able to fully recharge it, I can only give you back what I took."

"Any plan, smart ones?"

"The usual one, Guy – Chris says- you stop Sinestro, we save the gem, stopping his lanterns before it's too late."

"And then?"

"Then, Hal…. Honestly, I don't know how I can answer…"


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: the usual ones.

CHAPTER TEN (of Eleven)

4 Lanterns, different from any others, from the same space sector, even from the same planet, Earth., and all powerless against the alien they are fighting with, Sinestro, but this, this isn't going to stop them. In Coast City, they've finally put an end to the ties that bounded Parallax with Kyle, once and for all, and now here they are, fighting outside Jim Jordan's place, where, in spite of everything, they are winning. Fighting at bare hands, they are showing to the former lantern that they no longer fear him, that he can no longer use what they fear against them, that they have overcome them all. And, when Gantheth arrives with their Lanterns, charging their rings and trapping in each one of them a part of Parallax, they know it's finally over, at least for this time. They know sinestro will be arrested. They know it's time for them to bright.

"So, Jordan, how do you think your girl is doing?"

"You don't know her, Guy. Cowgirl is one of the strongest person I've never know, she can take care of herself, she doesn't need me to be safe."

"Actually, I was talking about the Phoenix, Blackdragon, Chris, or whatever her name is…. you know, hot chick in leather?"

"The same goes for her, Guy – he pauses .- besides, she isn't my girl."

"Right, you don't need a girl to be your girl to sleep with her, what a stupid I am."

Hal doesn't answer, at least not verbally, what he says and how he says it, it's the most simple thing, primal in nature: a punch, directly on Guy's jaw, that sends him knock out.

"What? Jordan, are you crazy or what? I want your excuses I was just joking, and you overreacted!"

"Guy – Kyle says as he gives the man an hand to stand again – let him stay. At least, this way, maybe you'll learn that there are things you don't have to joke about with him."

"Wonna stay over there to speak or are you gonna join us?" John is already flying, near to Hal, and stops, just to look at his co-workers, still on the soil.

"Ring, detect the presence of the Phoenix Force and of her hosts."

"C'mon, Jordan, do you really think that you'll find her that easily? Do I really have to be the one to remember you that you chick avoided you for almost a whole year?"

"Guy, please – Kyle tells him while flying – I don't think you want a repeat, do you?"

"You said, Guy?"

"Nothing, Jordan, nothing at all- Guy looks at a smirking Kyle – stop it, Kyle, and shout up."

_[Presence of the Phoenix Force and of her human hosts localized]_

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get them!"

Later, they arrive in a cave, inside a mountain outside Coast City. They've walked and flow the entire time – short minutes that seemed hours and days to hal Jordan, but, finally, here they are; it's hot, since now they are near to the very core of the planet, but it's not dark, since, from one of the rooms, arrives a shining light, and, once inside said room, they see it. They see a gem, at center of the room, surrounded by the two Phoenixes, who shield it with both bodies and powers. They see thousands and thousands of smaller crystals all over the room, and they see the Sinestro corps members, about ten of them, trying to get to the violet gem.

"Seriously, how many time do I have to tell you people to let her stay?" Hal says as the Green lanterns of Earth start to attack at the same time.

"Guess what, kids? Extreme measures have been established against you! It means – Guy says as he keeps firing at everybody – that I can do everything I want to you!"

"We're not going to let the M'Kraam in your hands!" Jean says, not seeing that there's an incoming, a sinestro corps soldier, a young woman with a pack of wolves made of yellow energy,; she says in the shadow, guiding her pack via ring, her pack, the one she had lost, and now, the one she had found again, thanks to Sinestro…. And she is good, that good, and, being so animal, so primal, is difficult to spot, like any other animal, like any other creature so primitive and animal, like Wolverine. And, worst, she is able to find the one and only opening, because they are soldiers of fear, and they know everything about fear, and people's fears…and when they attack, the wolves go directly to Chris, pointing at her, making her scream in pain at their mere presence, at their simple sight; she panics, like she hasn't done in a long time, and her shields collapse, creating the opening they were waiting for.

"No, seriously, I'm really tired to tell you to let her stay!" Hal repeats, as he makes his way in her direction. Once he arrives where she is, he sees that the wolves are not caring about her any more, since both the Phoenixes are on the soil, screaming in pain, blood from their eyes, as the wolves are attacking the gem, trying to eat it, to consume it.

"Don't… - Chris starts – don't let them hurt it… if they… if they damages it…. The universe will cease to exist….. and it could be.. the end of… the entire multiverse…."

"You heard her, Guys…."

"Loud and clear, Hal – Kyle answers for everybody – let's bright them up!" And again the battle starts, but, although they are Lanterns, there are so many of their adversaries, it's like a hydra, for each one they defeat, two more of them appear; the more they try to arrive in front of the gem, the more the Sinestro corps send them back, and then, then they finally do it, the wolves scratch the M'Kraan, and, as soon as a bright red and violet light starts to emerge from the construct, Jeans keeps getting closer and closer to her friend, crawling on the soil.

"We've… we've to save this world… I need – she says as she touches Chris' hand with her own – I need it all if we want…" Chris doesn't have to answer, nor Jean has to end the sentence, as two birds of fire, of pure, simple and primitive fire emerge from their bodies, becoming then one, freezing time once they enter inside the gem, fire filling the whole cave…. It seems to the lantern that the fire is embracing the whole universe, like the Phoenix was embracing it to heal it, and, as flames surrounded them, the Green Lantern known as Hal Jordan finds himself in another place.

"What the hell… where am I?"

"Welcome to the white hot room" a voice says at his back, causing him to turn, and, somewhere inside the infinite, bright, empty space, he sees her.

"Phoenix…."She walks in front of him, and they are no more Green Lantern and Phoenix, no more costumes, secret identities or masks, they are simply Hal and Chris.

"I'm no longer Phoenix, and I think I'll never be again. The force used me in order to arrive to Jean and save her. It knows I'm the kind of girl who does whatever it takes in order to get the job done- she says, smirking, but lowering her eyes, remembering who had told this once, and how he had hurt her – it was Pete's motto, he always said that it could stick with me, too…"

"Your hair, it's…" he says, taking locks of hair in his hands.

"White, I know. I gave all my energy to the Force and Jean. They'll be normal again, it's not such a big problem."

"Chris, I…" he goes closer and closer, his hands still on her face, but she stops him, putting a finger on his lips, still at low eyes, looking at the soil.

"I knew this wasn't my place, Hal… also when I didn't have my memory. And… I had a life, and I want to come back to it…. I have my brother, my friends, people who's waiting for me…"

"And then? Are you telling me this is goodbye? Is this the end? Then, tell me , repeat everything, but look into my eyes… - he pauses, removing his hands from her face and putting them on her shoulders – Stay here. With me. I need you. I... I love you, and I want you here, with me! This.. this could be your place, the one you belong to, your home, you just have to want it!"

"The force… the force says our powers are somehow connected, like, related, that it's the reason we are so… close… she says that, according to a legend, we… both you and us… emerged from the core of the White Hot Room…. That the White Hot Room is the place the central power battery takes its energy from… or one of the places…. I'm still not sure how to translate what the Force tells… told me…"

"Do you really think this is the reason I said what I just told you, or is, simply, what you want to believe?"

"I… I don't know, Hal…"

"Are you telling me this is goodbye? That you are going to leave me here, alone?" he shouts at her, still threatening the now white head for her shoulders.

"I… I don't know what to think… I have people waiting for me, who cares about me! I can't stay here!" she screams, in desperation, tears in her eyes, without looking at him, a tremble clear in her voice.

"I refuse to believe it! This is simply what you wanted to hear from the Force! I don't buy it!" It seems like a paradox, how opposite their voices sound. While is Chris' one is persistent the presence of a tremble, Hal has never sounded more sure, strong, resolute.

"Hal, no, please, stop… you don't know what you are saying…. I don't want to… I can't… this isn't my place, I have to came back to where I belong, to the people who truly cares about me!"

"People who cares about you? You've been here for more than a year, and no one has been here to bring you back home! They went on with their lives, and so you have to! I know that I've committed some mistakes with you, I've never been too close to you when you needed me, but it was simply because I didn't want to…."

"No, shout up! It's time, I know it! The door is open!" she says, as turning towards a tunnel made of pure light, erupting like a volcano, at her back. She tries to reach it, with Hal standing at her back, silent, deluded, and, once she is close to the entrance, someone stands in her way, stopping her, avoiding her to go in.

_I'm sorry Chris, but it's not time yet, you'll have to wait… I still need you here. This place needs you here. Will you do me that favor? _The red head says as she disappears in the light, leaving them where they once stands, the cave, now empty of the Sinestro Corps, with just the 4 Lanterns and her, Chris, on knees, on the soil, giving punches to the land she is standing on, in tears, almost hysterical.

"No…. no… it's not right… why Jean.. why… what did I do wrong? Why are you doing this to me… why…"

"What… what happened? Where's Jean?" John asks, as confused as Kyle and Guy.

"Jean went away, that's all."

"But Chris…."

"Better if we leave her alone, for now. She needs time. And I'll give her all the time she needs to readjust herself to this new life…"

"Why Jean, why did you left me here, why didn't you let me die in peace? Why are doing this to me…." She whispers between tears, desperation is too well visible in her eyes, as Hal puts an hand on her shoulder, to let her know they are leaving.

_There's still work for you here, my child, but soon, soon enough, everything will have meaning again… you'll find yourself again, my starchild._


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: the usual ones.

CHAPTER ELEVEN (of Eleven)

"What Kal El keeps saying…is that true?- she turns and looks at him, at Hal Jordan, who lands on the balcony of the Central City apartment she moved in months ago – I'm sorry if I wasn't with…. I wasn't there for you, on Oa… I… John told me about the trial."

"How are you? It's been a while since the last time we seriously speak… - he lands near her, removing his uniform, remaining as her side jut as a civil. He leans, arms against the balustrade, and looks at the skyline, the skyline of Central City, but that today is the same all over the world; he turns a little to look at her, who's looking at eyes high on the sky, back against the same balustrade – because for me, it's just another day at work, sweetheart."

"I've never been too positive, Hal, and I'm not starting right now. And considering the last 4 years… – she pauses, turning her head in his direction, but lowering her eyes, wind moving her still white hair – I'm just… so tired, that's all. I remember Hamlet's words, you know, "to sleep, to dream, to die maybe" sometimes I wish to not wake up in the morning, or wake up and find that I'm home, or, you know, that everything's has been just a dream, from the beginning… all the mutant thing…the superhero thing…sometimes… I don't know, Hal, I really think that I'm getting crazy… it's just that…"

"Split your gut, sweetheart" he says, seeing that she is becoming darker and more quite.

"you remember… when I told you that this wasn't my place? – while she pauses, he nods – well, I'm starting to think that… maybe it's my place, after all. Maybe you were right, when you told me that my friends decided to go on with their lives, and if I was wrong about it, maybe I was wrong about many other things as well…" as she still speaks nonsense without breathing, eyes low and hands on her face to hide it from him, almost in panic, he grins, and, once removed the hands from her face, he lifts her chin, to force her to look into his eyes, and, lips just inches from each other, is going to kiss her, but fails, since he finds a telekinetic shield to stop him.

"Damn Chris! – he almost shouts, as he crosses his arms, angry, moving few steps from her – I thought that you meant…."

She crosses her arms as well, but just annoyed, and looks at him, in the eyes, as he wanted. "I'd like to end my sentences, for once, thanks."

"Ok, then, let's listen what you have to tell me!" he says with the same tone, back against the balcony, without look in her eyes, annoyed as well.

"Promise me something" she says, a little sad, puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Promise and I'll tell you…please…"

"You tell, I promise, if I like it. But, from the sound of it, I think that I'll not like it."

Hal, please…" again with her puppy eyes.

"Ok, I give up. I promise, tell me what you need…"

"I'm not even sure you'll have to do it…"

"Chris, c'mon, please…"

"Third superior chakra of the skull. You have to hit it the hardest possible in order to divide the Force and me… if it happens that I still own a part of it."

"You are telling me that there's the possibility that is the Force that's keeping you alive?"

"Yes"

"Then, dividing the two of you, could mean…"

"Kill me? I know, and I'm ready, I know it will worth it."

"Worth what? Suicide?" anger, just this in his voice, and in his eyes.

"The aim of the Force has always been the preservation of evolution and sentient life all across the multiverse, but sometimes… I know of at least two times in which a Phoenix got mad and destroyed everything… I can't let it happen here…"

"I'll not let it happen…" he says, tenderly putting his hands on her shoulders, as she still avoid his glances.

"When Darkseid will put his hands on me, if I'm lucky enough, I'll die, but in the other case…."

"I'm sure they are wrong, we'll not let him win this one…."

"Look out there, Hal! – she says between tears, screaming – the whole damn universe is blazing! The world it at Darkseid's mercy… Batman is probably dead, Kal El disappeared, Diana is guiding the Furies, and the 90% of us has been brainwashed….look at what's happening, and then, honestly, tell me if you really believe we're gonna win this one!"

"I'm not scared" he says, stopping her, resolute. She turns, and looks again at the skyline, the devastated skyline.

"Of what, Hal? Of Darkseid or of dying?"

"Both… I don't fear him, but I'm not scared of dying, too, 'cause I don't have any regrets left."

"C'mon, Jordan, are you really telling me that if you'll die tomorrow you'll have no regrets?"

"Well, there's still one, but with your help – he says taking a stoke of her hair in one of his hand, playing with it, and leaning against the balcony with the other arm – I think that tomorrow they will all be gone…"

"Hal, please…" she says, moving away from him, avoiding another kiss.

"What I said inside the White Hot Room, I meant it. I loved you back then, and I love you today. You have to accept it, I'm not going to give up on you."

"Alec told me he loved me, and died because of it, and the other man who told it…. I was only his rebound and even him couldn't understand it."

"But I love you – he repeats – and you're not my rebound"

"No? Really? Jill was your rebound for Carol, and me? What am I? your rebound for the both of them?" she shouts at him, sadness and anger in her eyes, and Hal sees it, the fire in her vein, and he understands. He understands everything, and, as he does, the anger disappears, and a smile appears on his lips, along with an uncommon softness. He goes nearer and nearer, and, taken her face in his hands, he removes the tears with his thumbs, looking at her, trying to force her, who's still avoiding his eyes, to look at him.

"Chris, let's assume it's our last day. Let's assume that tomorrow we'll die. Will you have any regrets left?"

"But you'll regret it, we could both do, if we do survive…"

"Are you scared about the future, about the tomorrow?"

"I don't want to end in his hands. I don't want to be remembered as the end of everything that it is…"

"I'll not allow this, I'll do everything in my power… I swear my dad's soul – he pauses, becoming a little hesitant – having regrets…. Means fearing something. Dou know what my yellow is? Women… and not… any women. I don't want to end with being just a man, to have to give up what I am, my dreams, what I love… flying…. Being a Green Lantern…. Everything. But I'm sick, I'm sick of this… I want… I want everything! I want what I have, and more! I want someone at my side…. Do you think that is something possible, or is it just me being egoist? – he pauses, and starts kissing her, tenderly, without any lust or hurry – I don't want to regret you, Chris, also if it means that you'll be mine for just one night…"

"But after what happened in the White Hot Room, I always tried to stay away from you… how can you even think that… how can you take in consideration…"

"You were scared of ending again heartbroken, by me, and it's not so difficult to understand, since I know what kind of man I used to be… – he says immediately after having silenced her with one finger on her lips, while continuing to cress her hair with the other one – you avoided me because, like me, you don't like being scared. But there was always something… there was your monitor duty with the JLA, when I always arrived to speak with someone or control something, or there was the times in which you were with Roy, or Dinah, or Wally, and I always arrived, somehow, somehow I've always felt the urge to see my friends when you were around them… wherever you were, I was. What do you think of this, do you really think that this is all happening because our powers are somehow related?" Two years, almost, that she know him, and she has never seen him so sweet, intense and desperate at the same time.

"Hal, I.." she manages to say, but she can't. she can't think straight, not with Hal there, leaned on her, busy kissing her neck, exploring with his hands the skin she hides under the fabric of her tartan shirt.

"Tell me to stop, and I'll do it as soon as I hear the word.- he says between kisses – do you want me to stop? Do you want me to go away?"

"No" she says, breaking the silence, moving few inches away from him, to look in his eyes, resolute, with a smile on her face, something he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Last time I saw you smile – he tells her while caressing her features – was at Dinah and Ollie's wedding… you were nice, with just a red shirt and black trousers…"

"you know, when Dinah told me you were one if the few guests, I really hoped you were going to wear your uniform… the Air Force one, I mean. you are not bad at all with it…" she says, drawing small circles on his chest with one finger, with a malicious look in her eyes, biting her lips.

"And you know how I look in my uniform because…." He grins, same look of her in his eyes.

"Lian has a picture of her with uncle Hal in uniform, and he was definitely handsome, although… - she pauses – you weren't that bad with a tie. It's just, ties don't hit me, I'm so used to having around people with tie, being a billionaire and a scientist and all…"

"Still sure about the whole not wanting me to stop thing?" he asks her, a little unsure, leaning on her, ready to kiss her again. She doesn't answer, not with words, at least. She jumps in his arms, and starts kissing him, differently from the way they were playing before: now they kisses are full of lust, desire, passion, there's the need of love and skin and a physical contact, and they are both too busy with the fabric of their clothes, with buttons and zips, to even think again to the end of the world.

"I'll never regret you, from that day, when I first found you, from the moment my hand skimmed over your one, I know I was yours. I belonged to you, and I knew that, somehow, you belonged to me as well – he says, as they finally break apart, once they are in her room, the door closed by a hit of her back, and arms around necks, lips unable to pull away, clothes already on the floor, everywhere in the house, just underwear remains on them, and, he sees what she is wearing, he grins against her lips, making her smile more – green lucky lacy lingerie? And you told you didn't want to celebrate with me…"

"Shut up, Hal, the hell with everything… it's just us now, let's not think about yesterday or tomorrow… there's just here and now…."

(later)

"You didn't sleep" he says, playing with the white hair of the naked woman who's leaning her head and her hands on his bare chest. As soon as she hears his voice, she lifts her eyes in his direction, eyes in eyes.

"I never sleep too much. Too many bad memories of wars I found myself trapped into. And then – she says smiling and giving him a little kiss on the lips – even if there wasn't, I couldn't. too much is happening, even for my computer-like mind is too much to elaborate at once."

"Neither I did – he says, still playing with one of her locks – am I this too much?"

"You're just part of it, Hal, but you're, you know, the good everything. But there's also bad stuff...a lot of bad stuff. Like Genosha, being one of the few survivors and hearing the dead ones in my mind all the time, day and night, or all the wars that I've seen in just a couple of years. - she looks at him, and sees that he is smiling – now you tell me what's so funny in me, naked in my bed, with you."

"We're not the only one who think that this is the end of the world, everyone who's still free outside there thinks it… and I thought that, maybe, they, maybe not all, but most of them… celebrated like us… tonight… and if we do survive…. Do you realize how it will increase the birth rate in 9 months? – as he says so, she becomes darker and more quiet, and for a moment looks in another direction – I didn't say it because I didn't respect you or what happened, I was just…. I'm sorry… you all right, Chris? Do you already regret me?"

"It's not that, it's just… - she pauses - Alec followed me to Genosha, because he loved me, and he died because he wanted to protect me from the Sentinels when they attacked… 16 millions died that day for a war between a brother and a sister, between Charles and Cassandra Xavier, a war started before they were even born… and that's the result. She killed 16 millions to hurt just one person. 16 millions… and what's left of a paradise is an handful of survivors and me, on the verge of craziness, that I can't almost sleep because I keeps hearing their voices, their final thoughts all day and night long… the Force can.. or could… help me to prevent it from Happen. In a blink of an eye, I could have erased it, changing everything… 16 millions alive. 16 millions, and even my husband…"

"Chris, I…"

"At the beginning, Tony didn't like Alec, and he was always against me going out or stay with him. Thanks to Alec, I had the focus of Tony back on me… and… I wanted to drive Tony crazy, and then… Tony always thought that I was staying with him because I couldn't have the one I really wanted. When Bobbi died, I run to Clint first, and I thought that, maybe, after all, maybe he could be the one for me, that he could see how I was like, what we could be together… but, then, I saw how he looked at me, and I understood that I was just his little, naïve sister, and that the only one I wanted was Alec. He had left me free, and had waited for me to come back. At the end, he showed everyone that he was the one who knew me better than everyone else.- she pauses – when I come back to London, he was at the airport, waiting for me. I saw him, and I understood that I was really right. And when he died, part of me died with him. I promised to not fall in love never again in my whole life..."

"Chris, why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted you to know why I was keeping distance, that's all. It's just… sometimes I'm a bit complicated, and if we do survive, you have the right to know in what kind of danger are putting yourself into." she smiles, again maliciously, kissing him, while he again explores the skin of her back under the light blue sheets.

"may I ask you a couple of things? – he stops to kiss her, as they both sits on the bed, one near the other one, and she nods – who were the person I saw in your "vision", that time on Oa?"

"The girls were Kitty Pryde, Raquel Grey and Queen Ororo Munroe, all mutants like me, 3 of my closest friends; The dragon was Kitty's pet; the big black guy was Lucas Bishop, he claimed to be a savior from the future, but he just betrayed the X-Men almost killing us all, of Clint, Tony and Pete you already knew. The bald guy was Charles Xavier, Mutant leader. Former teacher to me and Jean. I was part of his personal intelligence when I was younger. I even spied on my brother and my former teacher for him. The only thing I regret, I swear."

"Mmmm… a spy…. This explains all the little dirty sexy tricks…"

"Pig. – she looks in his eyes – Hal, did you broke with Jill or this was just a "I just want a one night stand thing with you because probably tomorrow we will be dead" thing? Be honest, I swear that I'll not get mad at you. I'll not try to lobotomize you psychically."

"we broke up soon after Ollie's wedding. It was a while since I'd last seen you, and, well, seeing you made me remind while I liked you so much…. And that I still liked you. – he pauses, giving a quick kiss on her shoulder – my turn. Tell me something more about Pete. You've always mentioned him, but never said too much. I know he was the young black haired man in your vision, but it's all."

"Pete has been the first one who broke my heart knowing what he was actually doing. He kept telling me that he loved me, but he dumped me for a political marriage, then they went separate ways, we come back together, but meanwhile his greatest love was somewhere lost in space, and he'd fallen for another woman who had died at his hands… and I had so many problems back home… my brother was world's most wanted, I'd lost everything my family had built, the mutant race was gone, Charles was probably dead, I was seeing and living wars, alien invasions, betrayals, power in the hands of the wrong ones… it wasn't just his fault, it's what I'm saying, but, still, it happened, and he broke my heart. And this didn't exactly helped our whole situation…"

"Just a madman could let it go of you. But I have to say, it's just my luck."

"When Lucien killed me, I hoped it was over, I was so mad at Jean for making me coming back to life, but now.. I must say, I'm quite grateful"

"Lucien? It's the first time you mention this guy… is him the one who tried to … who did…"

"C'mon, Hal, you can say it at loud… you can say "is he the guy who did kill you?", I'm not scared of him anymore… I think that, once dead, you stop to be scared of death itself. yes, he was. He was a werewolf… kinda. he was the one my who killed my parents, and the one my sister… my real, biological sister… was running away from. Don't ask me why, because I still don't know. I guess it's one of the things the Force still didn't want me to find out."

"I'd like to stay here for the rest of my days" he says, sighing, laying his face about her messy hair.

"Hal – she says, increasing the grip on his chest like she was doing it with claws, sad as never before, holding the tears back with great difficulty – the world, the universe, they are dying. you, I… we both have to go. you have to save the Universe – she says smiling a little again, giving him an extremely quick kiss on the lips – my brave hero."

"you are going to defend the crystal, aren't you?"

"yes" she simply answers, without pulling away from his warm body.

"Then we really have to go. I have to save the planet and the universe… and you probably have to do the same with the omniverse" Still near, very near to her, he continues to draws small circles on the bare skin of her back.

"that's the plan, more or less"

"Then let's stick with the plan, both of us, and survive, and, if Anti-Life takes over you, I'll kiss you, in order to bring you back" he says kissing her already, taking her in his arms, for the shoulders, strong grip, just like to prove his point.

"What does a kiss have to do with anti-life?" she asks, like dumb, a little unsure of what she heard and what he said.

"It's just a secret that one of my best friend told me, that's all – he takes her chin in his right hand, lifting it a little and quickly kiss her again – I want you to know, that I love you."

"I love you too, Harold Jordan." She says giggling a little, annoying him a little.

"You can call me like you wish, I still love you more, Christine Marie Antoinette Stark Johnson." He smirks, as the annoyed expression moves from his face to her one.

"I hate when people calls me with my full name. usually it was my brother or Clint or someone who was mad at me. So, unless I did something to drive you made, you are pleased to stop to call me like that."

"You started"

"Harold is a nice name, like Howard. What do you have against them?"

"Chris…"

"Better - she kisses him on the chest – yes?"

"We gotta go."

"I know"

"come back" he says kissing her again, one last time.

"You too, my hero, you too."

(later)

As she is surrounded by Diana's furies, one of Darkseid's most loyal man walks towards the key to the supremacy on the whole omniverse, an evil and mad smile on his face.

"Stupid humans… we've anti-life, we've a virus to erase your powers, we've the ability to make you all Darkseid's loyal subjects. Did you really think that you could win this war? We had already won – he says as he is going to put an obedience disk on Phoenix's forehead, laughing and kicking her more and more times- even before this had been started… anti-life has won. Our master has won. And the core now is our…"

"Darkseid… - she starts once the thing is attached to the skin of her skull – Darkseid is the only thing that matters…"

_[you can't let him defeat you!]_

"Anti-life is what I live for… anti-life justifies my actions…"

_[we are fire and life incarnated. And you are, as well, because you are like us and we are all one.]_

"Good girl, now go help the furies and to serve Darkseid's wills as you pity humans do so well…" he says as he touches he gem, lifting it from the soil and looks at it, laughing, a sinister laugh that soon becomes a scream of pure terror, a scream not only from the evil new god, but from the furies as well, and, as flames surrounds the whole room, starting from Phoenix's body, she grins, satisfied, bruises and cuts all over her body but now present in all her blazing glory, and keeps walking towards the screaming new god, at the soil, blood from his eyes, pure terror like he was living his worst nightmare.

"That's what happens when you play with the Corps… my corps. Remind that to Darkseid. And the Gem is ours now. Forever and ever." She whispers at his ears, kneeing on him, taking the M'Kraam in her hands, lifting it from the soil at her eyes-level, and, as she skims over it with a simple touch, the gem shines as never before, and in the brightest light, they both disappear; as she opens her eyes, she finds herself in an infinite space, full of light, that she immediately recognizes: the White Hot Room, the core of the Phoenix, the core of the omnniverse.

"Welcome back, sister" a Phoenix, similar to the Amazonian princess Diana, dressed with a blue/red and gold costume, says, approaching her.

"We were waiting for you" Raquel says, the only Phoenix of the whole omniverse dressed with a red and gold costume, the one that belonged to the so-called Dark Phoenix.

"WE knew that you could do it but" "we feared to be wrong us all" "but you showed us" "that you could" "overcome your human limits" the once called 5 in one, the cuckoos, Emma Frost and John Sublime's daughters say together, completing each others' sentences, dressed all the 5 of them with a light blue and gold costume.

"glad the chick did it" a thing-like creature, a blue and gold costume, says, at crossed arms.

"The crown and us are all sorry for everything we put you through" Jean Grey- Summers says, approaching her, walking as a queen among her subjects, the greatest Phoenix of them all, dressed with a white and gold dress with a long mantle.

"What matters now – Chris says lowering her eyes and giving her friend the gem – is what will happen to this universe…."

"The gem is in our hands, and will never came back there, forever and ever. Heroes are fighting, people is fighting… Darkseid will succumb, It's written, in one way or another."

"You have nothing to fear, he'll be all right. Although we never get along too well, I couldn't lie to you about it." Emma Frost, dressed with her white queen costume, with the addition of a small golden phoenix, says, hugging her.

"He'll never forget you, prof, as I've never forgot my Sophie" a young man in a violet and gold costume says.

"Nothing matters now, here, Quentin. Here, inside the White Hot Room, we are all one, and all is one." One of the Cuckoos says.

"I thought… it was over… that I've found my place…"

"mum told you that day, Chris, that she still needed you…"

"But the crown has a last gift for you. Jean says that it's not right when you don't have the chance to say goodbye." A man, an alien, called Korvus, dressed in a grey and gold costume, says. Hearing this, she turns, and, where before there was just pure light, here there is, Hal Jordan, dressed in his civil clothes, astonished by the sight of thousands and thousands of beings from across the whole omniverse, all wearing the Phoenix mantle.

"They all wear your costume… are they all Phoenixes like you? Why did they bring me here?" he says, taking her face in his hands.

"It's not simply a costume or a logo, Hal – she says kissing his fingers, taking his hands in his ones – it's a shield, like yours. Welcome back into the white hot room, home of the Phoenix Corps" she suddenly starts to emanate a great, incredible light, so strong that he has to cover his eyes to protect them; as the light disappears, he looks again at her, seeing that she is now wearing a white feet long dress, sleeveless, with a golden phoenix insigna on her breasts. Sad eyes in sad eyes, he hugs her as fiercely as never before, and she makes her head disappear in his chest, crying.

"you're wonderful in a white dress… it suits you so much… - he changes suddenly tone, almost on the verge of crying, like her -You are here to say goodbye, aren't you?"

"I'm.. needed elsewhere, Hal… but I swear to God, it's not over yet."

"I'll find you, if you'll not come back to me, I'll come to take you back. And I'll make you wear a white dress for me, one day. One day, you'll always be at my side, forever and ever."

"will you wait for me, my brave knight in shining armor?" she says kissing him.

"I'll always wait for you, my sweet starchild, and, please, do the same. Wait for me. I'll find you" he says, as he kisses her for the last time, and, as he closes his eyes as she does, they both disappears in the light, shattered at the different sides of the omniverse.

_[Nothing is forever, starchild. Neither farewell is, but for now, we can just wish good luck, to the both of you…]_

END?


End file.
